La Niña y el Fenix ((Parte 2))
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Segunda parte de esta historia, la cual cuenta lo que hara Annie con tal de ver a su amigo querido Gideon de nuevo a la vida ayudado por los Norton y Alaric, pero Lecabel y sus secuaces lo impediran, ¿lo lograra?


**La Niña y el Fénix**

_Parte 2: Resurrección_

En medio de un bosque nevado se daba una batalla brutal, una niña ve a un amigo que quiere casi como a un hermano morir por su causa, la niña era Annie Parker, el mártir Gideon Thule y el verdugo se llamaba Lecabel, aquel RD le ensartaba una espada de tinta venenosa a Gideon, la giraba y luego lo lanza al suelo a los ojos de Annie, Yury y Alaric estaban inconscientes y Annie se sentía algo débil por los golpes que sufrió, Lecabel se paraba encima de Gideon que miraba a Annie.

-Nunca debiste desafiarme Thule, nunca –decía el orgulloso Lecabel  
-A… Annieee –dice bajamente  
-Ahora te hare una trepanación en eso que tu llamas cabeza –mira a Annie y luego voltea a la cabeza de Gideon

El malvado Lecabel, observado por unos heridos Silver y Arya lo ven alzar una espada lista para perforar la cabeza de Gid, Annie grita viendo que le llegó la hora a su amigo, pero de repente algo sucede atrás del grupo de malvados que los golpea, son relámpagos pero… que era? Lecabel voltea y se queda sorprendido por aquel que había llegado, Yury y Alaric se despiertan y miran al recién llegado que no era más que… si, Yurek Norton.

-¿Oye porque no dejas al señor Thule en paz y te vas mucho al carajo? –Decía Yurek  
-¿y tú quién eres para ordenarme tal cosa? –Pregunta Lecabel  
-Soy Yurek Norton, y he venido a patear tu vampírico culo, nadie le levanta la mano a mi hermana mayor, NADIE

Usando sus psionics Yurek lanza contra los arboles a Lecabel quitándolo de encima de Gideon, Arya y Silver se le lanzan para atacarlo pero el los detecta antes y logra darles sendos golpes en las partes mas blandas de sus cuerpos, Arya le dispara una lluvia de fuego con sus subfusiles pero Yurek se protege bajo un campo de fuerza pero es golpeado por cristales de hielo que Silver invoca, pero Yurek se repone y logra golpear con fuerza a ambos, Lecabel le lanza ráfagas filosas de tinta pero el las esquiva, golpea el estomago de Lecabel y antes de patearle la cabeza el esquiva y llamando a sus aliados huye del bosque, Yury corre débil hacia Yurek para abrazarlo pero Annie logra arrastrarse hasta Gideon que da respiros agonizantes.

-Gi… Gideon –con lagrimas en los ojos dice Annie  
-Pequeña Annie, no lloréis por mi, solo lo hice por… *cof cof* pro… protegerte –dice Gideon que tose sangre  
-Eso fue muy tonto de tu parte! –replica Annie  
-Lo hi… hice porque eres como mi familia, eres mi mejor amiga, porque… te… quiero –dice Gideon y sus ojos se cierran para no abrirse más, acaba de morir  
-Gid… Gid… GID! –Grita Annie y agita el inerte cuerpo de Gideon  
-Annie, Gideon acaba de fallecer –se acerca Yurek a Annie y le dice esto  
-¿y ahora que haremos hermano? –pregunta Yury-  
-No nos queda de otra más que ir a la fortaleza de sangre y evitar que ese chupasangre se acerque y tome el lugar –le responde Alaric  
-No… no me iré de aquí sin Gideon –dice Annie algo molesta  
-Niña, él está muerto, sería más lastre que ayuda –le dice Yurek  
-Pues no pienso irme sin el –le replica Annie  
-Ok ok, Alaric ayuda, ya veremos qué hacer con un muerto cuando lleguemos allá, a darle prisa –dice Yurek

Alaric ayuda a Yuri a cargar el cuerpo de Gideon que es cubierto con una sábana y el grupo camina hacia la fortaleza de sangre, durante el trayecto ambos cambian de lugar para cargar el cadáver, pronto llegan al lugar que esta algo derruido de tantos ataques de los "Rainbow Drinker" y descubren que las puertas han sido forzadas, Lecabel y su banda ya están aquí, mientras tanto esos tres dirigidos por el RD ven los contenedores de sangre pero sus llaves de servicio están protegidas con contraseñas de computadora, así que tardaran un poco pero descubren que Yurek y los demás han llegado.

Yurek les ordena a Alaric y a Annie que vayan a donde hay una cama de piedra, mientras el y su hermana pero son interceptados por Arya y Silver que dejan solo a Lecabel, el chupasangre en tanto ve que llegaron los Norton

-Oh miren, llegaron, pensé que me iban a dejar solo –dice Lecabel  
-Mira vampirito, suelta esa sangre y te tendremos cariño entendido –le responde Yurek  
-Bien dicho hermano –dice Yury  
-Si claro… esperen… trajeron al muertito? –voltea al ver a Arya y a Silver siguiendo a Alaric y a Annie-  
-Oh no –se sorprende Yury  
-No… no pienso que dejen revivir a ese intento de caballero –dice y se lanza contra los que cargan el cadáver

Lecabel se apresta contra Alaric y Annie que se apresuran a llegar a la cama de piedra pero son detenidos por Arya y Silver, Lecabel a punto de tocarlos es golpeado por los Norton que también son atacados por los otros segundones del RD, Alaric deja a Annie para ayudar a Yurek y Yury mientras ella corre con el muerto en brazos, los Norton y el chico Monroy se enfrentan al trio de villanos, a pesar de dura batalla Lecabel logra dejar inconsciente a Alaric mientras los Norton se baten con Arya y Silver que también persiguen a Annie, ella corre con toda el alma hacia la cama mientras los dos Norton retrasan a Lecabel.

Al llegar a la cama de piedra, Annie deposita con cuidado el cuerpo de Gideon, pero nada sucede hasta que llega Lecabel con Arya y Silver listos para impedir la resurrección de Thule, pero Yurek, Yury y Alaric aparecen y entablan duelo contra ellos, pero Yury y Alaric caen y solo queda Yuu que se tiene que enfrentar a los tres, Annie reticente a dejar a su querido Gideon solo toma su arco y flechas y lanza una lluvia de las mismas a los tres, Yurek se logra cubrir a tiempo con un campo de fuerza, pero Lecabel logra levantarse y una energía oscura emana de su cuerpo.

-Tu, pequeña de cabello de oro, vas a morir –dice Lecabel  
-Inténtalo hijo de Crepúsculo –apunta Annie con su arco  
-Annie no lo hagas! –le grita Yurek

Después de esto Annie le empieza a dar a Lecabel una lluvia de flechas que el recibe pero no logra que caiga, se había vuelto grimdark y casi inmune a las flechas, Annie se queda sin municiones y es atacada con una ráfaga de flechas de tinta por parte de Lecabel, una de ellas da en el corazón y cae muerta sobre el cuerpo de Gideon, Yurek alarmado decide levantarse y a pesar de la desventaja le encara a Lecabel llevándolo hacia afuera por el techo donde dan tremenda batalla, Yury y Alaric a duras penas se recuperan y ven que Annie ha muerto sobre su amigo Gideon, pero en ese momento Annie aparece en un extraño lugar que apenas puede ver, hasta que una sombra aparece frente a ella, esta tenía la apariencia de Gideon pero no era el y este empieza a hablarle

-Te he visto joven Parker –le dice la sombra  
-qui... ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta Annie  
-Yo soy el ancestro de Thule, el Profeta de la Verdad y he visto que a pesar de lo que en estos momentos sucede en la fortaleza has permanecido al lado de mi descendiente incluso en la muerte, y sabes, hay cosas que no se dan, se ganan y tú te ganaste esto –le da una pluma de fénix  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Con eso revivirás a Thule, clávalo donde se encuentra su corazón y el revivirá, ve ahora –alza su báculo y enceguece a Annie

Despues de esta escena Annie se despierta del sueño de la muerte y herida se alza frente a Thule y con fuerza le ensarta la pluma que le dio The Prophet en el corazón cayendo algo cansada al suelo, pero no sucede nada, triste creyendo su misión en vano solloza, mientras Lecabel logra derrotar a Yurek y con Arya y Silver a su lado logra descifrar la contraseña de las válvulas de los contenedores y se prepara para su cena, Annie pensando que falla comienza a soltar lágrimas y una de ellas cae sobre el cuerpo de Gideon que inmediato se evapora al tocar el cuerpo inerte de Thule.

Alaric y Yury miran a Annie alejarse un poco de la cama que empieza a emanar humo, que termina convirtiéndose en fuego y cubre el cuerpo de Gideon, Annie piensa que es así pero no, el cuerpo se alza convertido en un Gideon convertido en el Caballero de la Luz, mira a Annie y se dirige a donde Lecabel para enfrentarlo, los demás van a donde las bóvedas para ver la batalla que se aproximaba.

Mientras Lecabel esperaba probar una gota de sangre de aquellas bóvedas es recibido por una tacleada de Gideon, el lanza un relámpago destruyéndolas y se prepara para pelear

-Pero no es… posible –sorprendida esta Arya  
-¿Cómo pudiste? –pregunta Silver  
-No… no es cierto… no puedes estar vivo! Yo te mate! –Dice alarmado Lecabel  
-Lo estoy… y más vivo que nunca –dice Gideon y le da tremenda patada en el mentón para sacarlo afuera de la fortaleza

Gideon saca a Lecabel de la fortaleza mientras Silver y Arya le siguen, el pelea con bastante facilidad con los tres, se saca del camino a Lecabel y se enfrenta a Arya, que le da una lluvia de disparos con su subfusil, pero Gid le toma un brazo a Arya y provoca que los disparos le den a la cara de ella, para luego sacar su Martillo y cortarle el brazo para luego deshacerse de ella y seguir con Silver, el le da una lluvia de cristales que el evita y un golpe con cristales enormes que Gid rompe con el martillo, luego con un golpe de una de las cuchillas que porta uno de los lados del martillo le corta los ojos a Silver dejándolo ciego para luego darle un martillazo en la cabeza, después de acabar con ellos queda cara a cara con Lecabel

-¿No pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil o sí? –pregunta Lecabel  
-Por un momento pensé… si, lo fue –responde Gideon  
-Pues que tonto –termina Lecabel

Lecabel carga contra Gideon pero él lo esquiva dando la vuelta y sujetándolo de un hombro le atraviesa el pecho sacándole el corazón y aplastándolo con su mano, para luego tomar su cabeza y sacársela del cuerpo con todo y columna vertebral, con las palabras "Yo he surgido y tú te caes" Lecabel ce sin vida el suelo, Arya y Silver miran desde lejos y piensan "volveremos, nos dirán cobardes pero hasta ellos sobreviven" para huir de ahí

Despues de la batalla Gideon regresa con los demás y Annie sorpresivamente le abraza a su amigo de siempre

-Pense que no volverías –dice sollozando Annie  
-Pero volvi y la verdad fuiste muy valiente al soportar e incluso dar tu vida por mí  
-Es que te quiero mucho, que chiste tiene vivir sin ti hermanito

Despues de la batalla Annie le besa la mejilla a Gideon y el grupo deja la fortaleza, Annie sobre Gideon encima del como caballito le pide que corra al horizonte, cosa que el hizo y claro sonriendo, Annie queda dormida y Gideon sigue caminando, suzurra "gracias" y con el atardecer frente a ellos nuestros amigos avanzan.

FIN


End file.
